1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to truck aerodynamics and, more particularly to aerodynamic guiding arrangements for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Long-haul trucks transport a substantial portion of the goods purchased or used, by consumers and industry alike, in many countries. Therefore, long-haul trucking is of vital importance to many national economies. The cost of transporting goods is reflected in the cost of the good to the ultimate consumer of that good. The overall cost of transporting goods by truck includes, among other costs, the driver's wage which is directly proportional to the time that each trip takes, the losses due to accidents attributable to driver fatigue which are reflected in the insurance premiums paid by truck operators, and the cost of fuel which is consumed in transporting a particular good. Advances in truck design which decrease travel time, reduce driver fatigue, or reduce truck fuel consumption are therefore highly desirable because such advances would reduce the ultimate cost of goods and increase the productivity of truck drivers and truck fleets.
Several aspects of truck design have a direct bearing on the factors affecting the trucking costs that were discussed previously. For example, improving the aerodynamic efficiency of the truck exterior would reduce the truck's fuel consumption. Improving the ergonomic design of the truck driver's surroundings and improving the comfort level of the truck driver, by isolating the driver from the harsh jolts imparted to the truck's chassis, would reduce driver fatigue and the costs associated with accidents attributable to driver fatigue. There have been continuing efforts to improve truck design in all the various aspects that have been discussed above.
Therefore, a need exists for aerodynamic guiding arrangements for vehicles to enhance the aerodynamic efficiency of vehicles, such as tractors and trailers or the like.